comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
ME-1/Official Soundtracks
Knight Owl The Bird of Prey Season One *Confidential Music - Judgement (Teaser) *The Hit House featuring Ruby Friedman – Hunt You Down *Thunderstep Music - Will, Power & A Badass Suit *Thunderstep Music - One Man Army (Will, Power & A Badass Suit Reprise) *Hans Zimmer - Molossus *John Legend - Who Did That To You? Bird of Prey Season Two: Escalation *Tamer - Beautiful Crime (Trailer) *Hi-Finesse - Chronos (I Want To Set The World On Fire/Watch the World Burn/Joker Character Trailer) *Hi-Finesse - Cascade of Sound Bird of Prey Season Three: The Fires of Dumas *Tapani Siirtola - Moment of Silence (Order of Purity trailer) Bird of Prey Season Four: Shadow War *Hit House - Magma (Teaser) *Clarity - Don't Panic (Coldplay Cover) (Trailer 1) *Hi-Finesse - Equivalence (Final Trailer: Only Human? or Undefeatable) *All Good Things - Get Up *Hi-Finesse - We Fight For Them *Arn Andersson - Farewell Life *Hans Zimmer - Corynorhinus The Bird of Prey Returns Part 1 *Aerosmith - Back in the Saddle *Two Steps From Hell - Aura *Peter Roe - Way of the Sword *Twelve Titans Music - Strike the Sky *Miike Snow - Heart is Full *Emerald Sun - Holding Out For A Hero *Danny Elfman - Finale (From Batman) Doom Patrol Doom Patrol *Two Steps From Hell - Freedom Fighters *Two Steps From Hell - Atlantis *Jack Wall - Suicide Mission Doom Patrol: Brainiac Attacks or Off the Grid *Critical Mass - Requiem of the Gods Doom Patrol: Sepulture Of the New Gods (The Bird of Prey Returns Part 2) *Immediate Music - Apocalypse *Audiomachine - Helios *Two Steps From Hell - Starvation *Two Steps From Hell - Strength of a Thousand Men *Two Steps From Hell - None Shall Live (Knight Owl: "God of the Impossible" and/or "The Human" character trailer) *Two Steps From Hell - Children of the Sun Masterless DC Guardians of the Galaxy (Name TBD, possibly Darkstars) *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic Plunder's 5 or 6 (Mini-Series or Movie) *I Fight Dragons - Money To Be Determined *The Silent Comedy - Bartholomew (Probably Season 2 Trailer) *311 - Love Song *Arn Anderson - Farewell Life (Either BoP S4: Shadow War or Bird of Prey Returns) *Ryan Taubert Music- Soul Battles *Haimin Music - Mistakes *Groove Addicts & Ninja Tracks- Full Tilt - "Convergence" *Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now *Zack Hemsey - I'll Find a Way *Audiomachine - Eternal Flame (Possible for AE-53 GL) *John Dreamer - End of My Journey *Amanda Seyfried - Mean Ol' Moon (To be sung by Lizzy Caplan) *Twelve Titans Music - Celestial Motion *Foreigner - Waiting for a Girl Like You *Hi-Finesse - Edge of Twilight *Audiomachine - Prometheus *Transit - Always Find Me Here *Hans Zimmer - Legendary *Diana Ross & The Supremes - I Hear a Symphony *The Isley Brothers - I Hear a Symphony *Passenger - Let Her Go *The Heavy - Short Change Hero *The Heavy - What Makes a Good Man?Two Steps From Hell - The Hero In Your Heart *Two Steps From Hell - The Hero In Your Heart *Arn Anderssen - Annihilation Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-53 Category:Soundtracks